User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September Ongoing projects — Newsletters Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 My undo and revert edit problems I've seen you that you always telling me to about this all the time now that I should give some reasons that why I'm undoing and revert some of the edits to some new users here lately. Well to be honest, sometimes I find their edit contribution a little wrong, some are speculations and fandom, and I really read and view their work before undoing it and sometimes give it reason and sometimes I don't. In some point, I can be "harsh" to the new users here but I really trying to view this wiki professionally to make it better here. Another thing, I know that you known about me putting the template block reasons even I'm not an administrator here. I just really hate this people that keep pointing gibberish thing here especially when they don't stop doing it. Patrickau 26 16:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's simply a matter of giving people the benefit of the doubt and helping guide them to making better edits. The ones that are deliberately making bad edits don't need that same consideration and they aren't interested in learning from their mistakes anyways. : That's the distinction I'm trying to make. Most people fall into the first category. It takes a little more effort on our part to educate them, but as I said, a new person might get discouraged and leave if they don't know why their edits are removed. : Regarding the block templates, if they are ignoring messages to stop what they are doing, I think it's okay to use the templates. Just match it up with a message to an admin so that they activate the block and/or review the situation. What I've found is that in pretty much every case, people like this ignore the "you have a new message" alert at the top of the screen because they are deliberately causing problems and they don't care what they are doing is wrong. I don't remember any of them saying "I'm sorry. I'll stop." — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Phineas and Ferb Wiki Hi RRabbit42, Thanks you would help the Dutch Wiki, but I haven't (just like Z14Eps) no time for the wiki. And there aren't other people who can help... There are some Dutch people on this Wiki, but they won't help the Dutch Wiki. So, I think you can stop with the Dutch Wiki... DonnaxNL 14:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : That's alright. There's changes coming from Wikia for this English wiki in the next month and then the other languages change after that. It will require adjusting a lot of things on both wikis. So while those changes are happening, we can see who might be a good candidate to take over, either as another administrator or to become bureaucrat. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Leaving the wiki you know what i am sick of you because you block me all the time i am leave this wiki i oui so bye forever 03:03, October 5, 2010 you know that i enemy his name is dylan and so mean i hate him listed remember i quit this wiki so go by forever 03:11, October 5, 2010 Sabu & Maulik I'm sorry... Fuchs111 16:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) There is a glitch here Hey have you notice that glitch here lately that every article in the episodes has this when you view at front of you at left side? Patrickau 26 00:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : This may be a side-effect of the new Wikia skin being worked on in the background. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Look I noticed that on the main page, when using the Wikia Look, where it usually says "Phineas and Ferb Wiki" in big blue letters and if you click on it it takes you to the main page, that it was replaced with a custom logo. Can you please tell me how that was done? Sincerely, J. Severe (Tryin' to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : First, you need to create the logo. Make a .png file that is 250x65. The Logo Creation Wiki has a starter picture that you can use for making that .png file. It shows how to align the text that that it matches the baseline (bottom) of the new menu choices at the top of the screen. You will probably want to use a transparent background so it will blend in with any color or image that you use for your wiki. : Next, at the bottom of any page on your wiki, click on "My Tools". Select "Theme Designer". Go to the "Wordmark" section. Click on Choose. Browse to the place on your computer where you saved your new logo. Click on Upload. : The Theme Designer will then display the logo for you. If it looks good, click on Save, I'm done. If not, try again, or Cancel the changes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! But how do you make pictures transparent? I've wanted to know that for quite a while, could you help me on it? ::Sincerely, J. Severe (Tryin' to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: The graphics program you use to save the .png file should have an option for you to pick one of the colors to use as the transparent color. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I've been waiting for someone to block that Incredible Taylor guy. I recently undid TWICE his vandalism of "Busted", one of my favorite songs. P&I4EVAH! 18:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : They were given six chances to stop, more than other vandals might because it was a nuisance rather than a malicious act. But since he/she is being selfish by continuing to add this information, they are a spammer. They have earned a permanent block on every computer they made the edits from, a permanent block on all computers they will make edits on in the future and they are no longer welcome on this wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) you'e been here a while right? Well i couldn't figure out how to contact the creators, and i really wanted to ask them a few questions. also do you know how to locate badges i can't find mine. sorry if i'm bothering you.=) 11:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Miss.flynn25 : We have a forum set up where you can ask your questions. There's no guarantee that Dan or Swampy will stop by to answer the questions, but maybe someone else will know the answer. : Regarding the badges, if you are referring to the Achievement badges that you get for editing wikis, we have not activated those here yet. We're considering it, but it takes some preparation before adding them to not only set them up, but to establish a procedure for dealing with people who will abuse this feature (make bad edits just to rack up more edits for a particular badge). I can see that it would generate more interest in editing, but we don't want to activate the badges only to have to disable them because we weren't ready to deal with the chaos that would ensue. : If you're talking about some other kind of badge, you will have to give me more details about it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Page header (Dutch P&F Wiki) How can I change the information in the page header on the Dutch Phineas and Ferb Wiki? I would place information about the broadcast date of the episode 'Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!' in the Netherlands. DonnaxNL 15:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : That is the Sitenotice, located at MediaWiki:Sitenotice. After you update that, increase the ID number by one so that if anyone has dismissed the message, it will reappear. MediaWiki:Sitenotice id is currently at 3, so you would change it to 4. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) acuerdo digame una cosa yo ya le habia dicho que si se podia m over a una sola cuenta pero no bloqueo asi que le pido de la manera mas atenta me indique que cuenta me va a ordenar todo esta bien no lo usare para proyectos personales de hecho no es pewrsona pido ayuda de toda la comunidad no tengo mucho tiepo par configurar todo si usted me hace el favor yo se lo agradezco nota la mas reciente se conecta con mi facebook pues como conjuntar todo Jose Puebla Romero 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC)jose puebla romeroJose Puebla Romero 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Jose Puebla Romero 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC)romeroxJose Puebla Romero 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Jose Puebla Romero 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC)especialidades de jose martinJose Puebla Romero 16:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I do not understand what you are saying. I do not speak Spanish and neither Google nor Yahoo are able to translate this into anything resembling English. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) What's up with the wikia here? Hey, what happen to the wikia and it's entire screen? Everything looks messed up here, is there any maintaince going on? Patrickau 26 01:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : I know, it is the same with Me!!!!!! 01:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Mostl likely, but they don't usually announce when the do so. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) "Izzy Got The Frizzies" problem For months now, this problem here wasn't resolve yet. Every time I tried to moved it, this thing always appears: "In those cases, you will have to move or merge the page manually if desired. The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text." I really need your help here to move the name "Izzy Got The Frizzies" to "Izzy Got the Frizzies" due to the naming convention policy here. Patrickau 26 13:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : I am not sure what was causing the problem, but I fixed it by deleting the "the" page and then moving the "The" page. I'm checking through the links now to make sure it got moved correctly. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I just saw what you did my my email and saw "User:Ferbot" took care the rest of the links in the other articles. Patrickau 26 07:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Replying about the Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! Okay, I won't edit and touch the article for a while unless Eduardog3000 tries to make some moves and mostly you and Topher208 are being busy lately about the changes in the Wikia in Oct 20, 2010. I can understand that and to be on the safe side why don't you put a lock on that article for a while. Patrickau 26 05:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) And you know that he will be leaving Wikia after the skin change on November 3? (see Eduardog3000 on Sims Wiki) PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 05:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : If he leaves, he leaves. I really don't like him after what he did in the "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!" a few days ago. Unlike him, I will just have to adapt to the new skin and doesn't matter if it's good or bad. Patrickau 26 07:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Since both of you have been around for a while, the only way I can lock the page is to set the protection so that only administrators can edit the page. I'd rather not do that because it prevents everyone else not involved in this from editing it. But if you guys can't leave the page alone during the requested cooling off and review period, I will have to. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Just asking when you and Topher208 will doing the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, I manage to leave it for a while an I admit that made some minor edits on it too. Patrickau 26 15:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: We figured it out last night and I'll send out the info tonight. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Standardising names I'll put this in our Naming Convention policy in a little bit, but here's what Topher and I came up with: When the title card appears on screen, we use exactly what is on screen and we add a couple of redirects that cover the punctuation and what I would call the "non-branded" name. The examples should make it more clear what I'm talking about. The number of redirects for SBtY is necessary because of "to" being a minor word and people may still use the "everything in a title is capitalized" method. For most episodes, the "branding" (show logo) appears separately in the title sequence and we don't have to provide as many redirects. (Example: "Out To Launch" redirecting to "Out to Launch".) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazzette Issue 30 When will the next issue (Issue 30) be released because the issue hasn't appeared. — 561 16:09, October 17, 2010 : I got called into work yesterday and did not get home until late. I'm working on the newsletter now and just figured out the source of a problem that was affecting the newsletter. The newsletter will be published shortly. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) My blog I knew there were Candace haters out there, but I didn't know how extreme some of them actually are. Btw, the user you reprimanded also used a curse word in his response. -- SeddieBerserker talk 02:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) A Rollercoaster Inspired Rollercoaster Hey, I'm only 11, and I can't get the Rollercoaster. Please make a video of it and put it in my talk page. I'll delete it after watching! ---****--- Roads 20:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. Delete this when done reading it! Also, I'm more active on Phineas and Ferb Fanon. : I will probably just post the entire video to YouTube. I think I still have Roller Coaster Tycoon installed on my computer. Not sure exactly when I will get to do this, though. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Came back hhaa i come back you will be block ahh — Lawrence1997 19:47, October 23, 2010 : You were blocked because you used profanity, then tried to get around the block by creating a new account. If you don't do either of those again and make good edits, then there won't be any need to block you. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Comments Can you please delete my duplicate comments in my blog? I also had a problem with the Post Comment button. Thank you —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 11:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : This has been taken care of. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I DONT Understand I dont Understand about in a talk page in tri state gazette.To go to the Subribsion page and Directions are included in the Comments at the top of the page on how to add your add to the Subpage.Michelpacheo1.(talk)(12:58)(UTC) : What it means is this: When you edit the page, you see *abc at the top of the page. You are supposed to copy that line and then paste it at the bottom of the page. Then you change it to your own user name. In your case, it would be *Michelpacheo1. Save the page and you have subscribed to the newsletter. : I saw that you were having some trouble with this process, so I fixed your subscription a week ago. You will get the next newsletter on Monday. I will also update the instructions so they are a little clearer. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Info. Thanks for the info for the tri state Gazette.Michelpacheo1 (WHATCHA DOIN)(16:25)October 29/10/2010. Thank you Thank you for leaving information in my talk page.I'm an user of Wikipedia(en), the free encyclopaedia. In my talkpage, you introduced this website's rule in editing the same as Wikipedia(en). Is the rule the same? 09:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Continuing the section "Thank you", I have to say that I am just 9 years old. 09:49, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : That is an automated message. It's signed automatically by whatever administrator was logged on the last. A lot of times, that's me. : This is the same kind of system as Wikipedia has and we based some of our rules on their rules. But we are separate from them, so not everything they allow is allowed here. The rule that you need to be at least 13 years old to sign up for an account comes from Wikia, who hosts the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. So for the moment, you will not be able to create an account. But that means if you find this place interesting enough to stay around for the next 3-4 years, you should have learned quite a lot about editing pages. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC). :: michelpacheo1 16:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) MICHELPACHEO1 SAYS:Sure im only 10 but why does it have to be Over 13 sure I have a e_mail. ::: My guess is that the rule was either created by their lawyers, or it's a way of helping younger kids protect themselves. It takes a while to learn how much you should and should not say about yourself online. By making kids wait until they are 13 to sign up for an account, it gives them a little more time to develop that self-preservation skill. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Update: the minimum age of 13 is due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 1st time Hi RRabbit what takes the Tri State Gazette so long.Michelpacheo1(PNF TALK)19:47 November 1st 2010. : Sometimes the answer is me. I sometimes wait until I have everyone else's material for the newsletter before writing my own articles. That way I can make sure I don't duplicate what someone else covers, or I can adjust what I wanted to write so that it complements or reinforces their article. : The newsletter is published on the 1st and 16th of each month. I usually try to have it out by 8pm Eastern time on those days, but occasionally it's later. As we like to joke, on-time delivery only guaranteed with paid subscription. : Ferbot is delivering the newsletter now. I'll check on his progress shortly to make sure he isn't interrupted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC).Hey I live in Ireland so it could be at 9:12.michelpacheo1 16:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1.(PNF TALK) Spot some old problems Hello, was checking around the wikia and found some articles that where unresolved: You created this Summer Roller Re-Match that was left unfinished and Summer Belongs To You!/Credits that wasn't deleted yet due to duplicate article. Can you make a letter section for reporting to all administrators here so that if there is a problem other administrators will do it besides you. Patrickau 26 02:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bulk edits Thank you for the information. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 03:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Why is every comment I post becoming an anonymus user saying "by"? Is this a glitch or what? P&I4EVAH! 20:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it is a glitch. If you refresh the page, your comment will appear. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) What step you want to delete my article on how many years you calculate the characters of phineas and ferb? I hear you say that does not duplicate accounts tell me one thing and one thing you do besides handicho me that there is an article I wrote to be deleted let me know because then send me a written how I can do to combine everything into one account if you mean that I went to get to another page that is in there if I write in Spanish here soloen Spanish to English according to your aba a newspaper article sborrar my tastes good if you do not tell me why and what change but the error acepataria part of your `I do not like to fight are a person of peace not war can answer me as soon as you can especialidades de jose martin a sus ordenes 20:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC)romeroxespecialidades de jose martin a sus ordenes 20:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ﻿﻿EscucharLeer fonéticamente Diccionario - en Ver diccionario detallado #nombre ##sun ##Sun ##Sol ##sunshine ##sunlight ##sol ##G ##day-star ##soh